An Unknown Creature Inside
by Fire Cookie-kun
Summary: Is it possible to be born different yet normal? Having something wrong with you yet completely fine? It truly worried Mr and Mrs Lair from the beginning of Chris' life, and that worry continues to grow bit and bit as he grows up. But could this curse also effect Will and the others? Request story from jameis


**Hey everyone! New fanfic WOAH! This is a request story from jameis on the show W.i.t.c.h. If you don't know or haven't seen it, I advice you watch the entire two season. It's so good! :D anyways I hope you enjoy it :)**

1st July, 1996

"It's a boy!" the nurse exclaimed before carefully giving the new born to his mother. She was completely exhausted and still in slight pain, but she happily glanced at her son.  
"It's incredible really. He's premature by 4 months, yet he's the perfect size and weighs the average amount a fully developed new born would," the doctor explained in awe.  
"It's a miracle," the mother's husband said, looking down on his baby son. "Do have any ideas for a name?"  
"Yes, I do. How about... Christopher?" She asked, brushing away the little amount of hair from the baby's face, while the baby opened his eyes looking up at his parents.  
"Christopher. I like it."  
"Would you like me to let your daughter in?" The nurse asked.  
"Of course. We want her to see her now baby brother."  
The nurse opened the door and ushered for the young girl to come inside. The little girl with bright orange hair ran into the room with excitement, jumping up and down by the edge of the bed trying to see the baby.  
"Let me see! Let me see!" She yelled.  
"Alright Irma honey. You can see," her mother said sweet, before her father lifted her onto the bed to get a closer look.

"This is your little brother Christopher," her mother said, leaning the baby forwards her daughter so she could see. Once Irma could see him, she screwed up her face in disgust.  
"Why is he so small? And why does he look like a monkey?" She asked, causing her father to laugh and her mother to gasp in shock.  
"Irma! He was only born a few minutes ago," her mother scolded.  
"But he looks so different," she said moving closer to see in more detail.  
"Well you looked like this when you were born Irma," her father said.  
"I did?"  
"Of course. Even I did and so did you mother.  
"Oh... So we all looked like this?" Irma asked.  
"Exactly. Everyone does."  
"Ok I get it now," she exclaimed with a smile.  
"Excuse me, Mr and Mrs Lair. I was wondering if I could have a quick talk with you," the doctor asked politely.  
"Um... Of course. Irma honey, could you go wait outside again?"  
Irma frowned and stomped out of the room.

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions about your pregnancy," the doctor said, looking at his clip board. "Now you said that this pregnancy felt completely different to when you were pregnant with your first child Irma, am I correct?"  
"Yes."  
"And you went through an average 9 month pregnancy and labour?"  
"Yes."  
The doctor looked down at his clip board with a slightly worried expression, writing down small notes after each question.  
"Is something wrong doctor?" Mrs Lair asked.  
"No, there's nothing to be worried about. I'm simply curious in how your pregnancy with your son was different to your daughter's. I can't seem to find out how he's so developed with only a 5 month pregnancy," the doctor explained. The two parents exchanged looks, worried about their son's health.  
"Is there anything we can do to help you find out?" Mr Lair asked.  
"Well the only thing you can do is to watch him. He seems to be perfectly fine, but there may be some slight problems when he begins to mature. I'd ask you bring him in for a check up every few months or so, so I can examine his progress and to clearly see if there's anything wrong."

5 February, 2005

Irma yawned and stretched out her arms as she walked out of her room into the kitchen. "Morning mom. Morning dad," she said as she made her way over to the kitchen table. As she sat down, her mother placed a bowl of cereal, two pieces of toast and a glass of juice in front of her, just like any other morning.  
"Thanks mom," she said before scoffing as much food into her mouth as possible.  
"Irma. Could you at least eat nicely?" Her mother asked in annoyance as she placed the same breakfast down next to her. "And where's your brother?"  
"I don't know," Irma replied with a mouth full of food.  
"Well go wake him up. We made a deal that you two have to get yourselves up in the morning."  
Irma quickly swallowed what was in her mouth to protest. "But mom! How could I have to get up by myself, yet I need to wake Chris up?"  
"No buts Irma. We made a deal," her father said behind his newspaper. Irma sighed in frustrations and stood up.  
"I can't wait to start living my myself," she stated before heading to Chris' room.  
"You still have a long way to go before that happens," her father said loudly.

When Irma made it upstairs and closed in on Chris' room, she could hear him talking to himself in different voices. "Wait captain! You can't do that! It'll kill us all! I'd rather die than become one of them!"  
Irma opened his door to see her brother sitting on the floor playing with his toys and action figures.  
"Chris!" She yelled. "You were suppose to be down stairs ages ago." Chris turned around having noticed her sister we telling him off.  
"Well sorry! I didn't know what the time was!"  
"How long have you been up already?" Irma asked as she walked into his Chris.  
"Well I fell asleep, then I woke up around 3 o'clock, and I've been awake seen then," Chris explained fiddling with one of his action figures.  
"You've been up for four hours already?" Irma said in amazement. "How are you not tired?"  
Chris shrugged, showing his didn't know the answer.  
"Well come on. Mom's already made breakfast, and I can't be late for school again because of you," Irma said grabbing Chris by the wrist to drag him down stairs, but quickly pulled her hand away after simply touching his skin.  
"Chris! What the hell! Your skin in ice cold," she said, rubbing her hands together. "You should have worn something over your pj's when you got up. You'll get sick if you stay that cold."  
"But I feel fine," Chris replied standing up.  
"Well whatever. Just hurry up and get down stairs."

XxxxxX

Chris opened the car door after his mother had pulled up to his school.  
"Have a good day Chris," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Chris. You skin is so cold. Are you feeling alright?" She asked in a worried tone.  
"Yeah mom. I feel fine," he replied with a faint smile before stepping out of the car and closing the door. "I'll see you after school."  
"Of course. Bye honey," his mother said. Chris ran into the school yard to his friends before they all walked into the school building together.  
"You felt it too huh?" Irma said from the back seat.  
"Felt what?"  
"Chris' skin. It's freezing like a few days ago, remember?" Irma explained.  
"I remember," her mother sighed with sadness and worry. "I don't know what's going on Irma. I'm really starting to worry about him."  
"Don't worry mom. He's just got cold skin. It's nothing too serious."  
"Well... I guess you right. But maybe I should take I'm for another check up after school?"  
"Muh, do you whatever you think is best," Irma said leaning back in the car seat. "Now can we head to school? I'll be late again if we don't hurry up."  
"Oh right. Of course," she said as she started the car up again and drove away from Chris' school.

**I know it's quite short, but I have ideas for the next few chapters, and I want to spend it out, so yeah. The next chapter should be up in a few days. Because they'll be shorter than other chapters for other fics then they won't take as long which is good :) so until next time BYE!**


End file.
